why?
by stydiia
Summary: lydia asks stiles why he likes her, and then she gets a pretty interesting question from stiles.


Lydia had been visiting Stiles more and more after the whole Nogitsune thing. They both felt that they had gotten significantly closer (not that they would admit that to each other or anything) since the whole situation, and they were nearly inseparable. If Scott had to ask where Stiles was, he was probably somewhere with Lydia.

Were they dating? No. Stiles _wished_ they were dating. Lydia was secretly wishing the same thing. Could she ever admit that to Stiles? No. She was still stunned to this day by his bravery when he told her that he had been in love with her since the third grade. She couldn't ever do that.

She wanted to know why he even liked her. Besides her good looks, of course. The question kept her up at night sometimes.

One particular sleepless night, though, she had to get an answer.

It was 1:04 on a Saturday night. Maybe he would still be up.

She grabbed her phone and pressed 1. Another thing she would never admit was that Stiles is her number 1 on speed dial.

A couple rings later, he picked up.

"Hey, Lyds," he said groggily. _Dammit_, she thought. She was really hoping she wouldn't just be waking him up.

"I'm, uh, sorry I called you this late"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I've been awake for hours..." he yawned. Lydia rolled her eyes. He was a terrible liar.

"I just... I just needed to know something," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Stiles, I..." Lydia paused. Should she even bring it up? She had to. She couldn't just call him randomly in the middle of the night. She didn't want to waste his time. He would get mad.

"I wanted to know why you like me," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You told me a couple years ago at formal that you had a crush on me since the third grade. And I just really wanted to know why you like me. I don't even know why I want to know, I just do," she sighed.

"You still remember that?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She then realized that she was on the phone, and he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I do," she answered.

"Wow. Well, I, um... where do I begin?" he said, sounding like he was a bit lost in thought. "Do you mind if I talk for a really long time?" he said, laughing a little.

Lydia smiled. "It's fine."

"So, it was the first day of third grade. It was pretty normal at first, me and Scott were just sitting together, as usual. I remember that I was working on something and I was partnered up with Scott, and I see the principal walk in and a girl in front of her. I knew you were a new student, because none of us had seen you before. And I remember thinking you were, like, the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Stiles was nearly rushing his words together at this point, so he took a big breath. Lydia giggled. Stiles was cute when he got really talkative.

"The teacher told you to find a seat, and the only one was right next to me, so, naturally, when you sat next to me, I got really nervous. Because, y'know, pretty girls make me nervous. You also asked me if I had a pen, and I died right then and there. Also, you gave the pen back, which no one does, so I was like 'wow, this girl is great'. You didn't talk to me again after that," Stiles said, laughing.

"And then one day when we were doing math, you had to leave to go to a different classroom, so I asked the teacher why. She said that you were really advanced in math and this class was too easy for you. I realized I liked a smart _and_ pretty girl, so I knew I never had a chance," he went on.

"But yeah, I just... originally, I liked you because you were smart and pretty. Now, those are only a couple reasons out of several, and... well, you don't really want me to be out of breath again."

Lydia laughed. "It's fine," she said. "I just wanted to know."

What Stiles asked her next was something she would have never predicted.

"So, why do _you_ like _me_?" he asked.

"W-what?" she stuttered. How the hell did he know? Was she that obvious?

"Lydia, I'm not stupid. I used to act the same way around you," he said. Lydia could almost feel him smirking through the phone.

Lydia had no idea what to say. Should she just hang up? She decided to give in.

"You're the only guy who will ever make me turn this mushy, you know that?" Lydia admitted, shaking her head.

"You're the sweetest guy I have ever met. And I really wish I acknowledged that earlier, because I really regret not getting to know you. I really regret not accepting your nice gestures for those years I was dating Jackson. Y'know, whenever you complimented me and stuff. You're one of the smartest people I know, and you're really adorable when you get all sarcastic. Also, you're really good looking and I don't know how I didn't notice that before," she blurted.

They were both silent for a while.

"God, I love you," Stiles whispered. Lydia could feel herself blushing. Was she supposed to hear that? Either way, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Y'know, I really wish you just came over instead of calling me. Awkward silences are terrible," he said.

"I could come over... y'know, if you want me to," she suggested.

"I really would like that."

"I'll be on my way," she told him. She couldn't see or hear him at that moment, but she knew he was smiling too.

* * *

**this wasn't my best one but i really liked the idea so yeah y'know...i hope it wasn't too bad!**


End file.
